


T.M. Redemption

by Kiyo_Mizuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon elements, Revived Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle Redemption, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyo_Mizuki/pseuds/Kiyo_Mizuki
Summary: As Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are about to enter their seventh year at Hogwarts, neither of them expects to be pulled into some kind of scheme Harry has concocted to redeem the newly revived Lord Voldemort. Simultaneously, Vex and Henry have accidentally freed a man from his prison in the catacombs of the Ministry of Magic and somehow no one has noticed. This raised many questions. Like, how has Voldemort been revived? Who is this mysterious man? And what on earth is Harry thinking?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily Luna Potter/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, Original Character/Original Character, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Tom Riddle/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	T.M. Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This story is notably self-indulgent and I doubt others will find it enjoyable. Though, if you do, please comment. I love feedback on my work so long as it is respectful.
> 
> TMR follows an alternate future that ignores the events of The Cursed Child. Many original characters are present in this story. There is also some canon divergence in the timelines due to Rowling's years not always aligning correctly with the Hogwarts school calendar, among other time markers. TMR follows a timeline based on the canon timeline which the author has edited to fit the plot of their story.

**24 August 2024 16:00**

The hours spent cleaning the catacombs of the Ministry of Magic were boring and notably uneventful until one of the two teenagers working crashed into something. A sudden bright light blinded both him and his partner temporarily and a soft thud could be heard nearby. When their eyes readjusted, a gray-haired man was in front of them where the light had been, dressed all in black except for two accents of color in his tie and scarf and carrying a wand in his right hand. The man slowly stood up and opened his reddish-brown eyes, peering at them curiously. He took a step toward them. The platinum blond-haired boy raised his wand in defense, poised for attack. A timid looking brown-haired boy eyed the man nervously and shifted behind his friend for protection. Though clearly frightened, he managed to speak in a hushed tone.

“Vex, we’re not supposed to do magic outside of school. Headmistress McGonagall told us. Remember?” He fidgeted with his own wand as he watched Vex standing in front of him. He wished he could help instead of being a coward. Vex shook his head and gripped his wand.

“Henry, shh. It will be fine.” Did the rule about performing magic and dueling outside of Hogwarts really matter in this situation? Rules don’t apply in such dangerous situations. They had to defend themselves. They were about to be sixth years, they’d had enough dueling lessons.

“But” Henry began only to be cut off by the man reaching out with his empty hand, attempting to say something. This motion caused the sleeves his button-down shirt to roll up, revealing his forearms. That’s when they saw it. There, on his left arm, was a Dark Mark. A Death Eater? It had been years since they were on the prowl. Vex knew he needed to disarm the man immediately.

“Expelliarmus!” the blond shouted without hesitation. The man’s wand flew out of his hand. Wandless, he made no attempts to move. Vex held his wand pointed at the man as he approached them. Henry was visibly shaking.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Vex awaited his answer.


End file.
